


Like You Mean It

by gliese581



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gliese581/pseuds/gliese581
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite Gally’s unfounded lies, Thomas wasn’t an idiot.</p>
<p>Or: Thomas gets a clue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like You Mean It

Despite Gally’s unfounded lies, Thomas wasn’t an idiot. He knew Minho was flirting with him. Okay so Thomas only noticed what Minho was doing when Newt cornered him and asked if he was leading Minho on or just that blind, but still, he wasn’t stupid.

In Thomas' defense, it had started innocent enough. An extra clap on the back, getting Thomas a chocolate bar he'd longingly stared at, and giving Thomas a ride to swim practice before school without complaining too much. Minho turned out to be a very practical flirter.

"You okay there, Thomas?" Minho asked.

"I'm fine!" Thomas said, maybe a little too forcefully.

"Tch," Minho rolled his eyes, before taking off his letterman jacket. "You should've just said you were cold. Your ears are getting red."

Thomas barely got out a "what are you doing?" before Minho shoved his letterman jacket at Thomas. A scuffle broke out with Minho pushing his jacket at Thomas and Thomas trying to give it back. Minho ended up just putting his jacket over Thomas' head.

"You need to stop, Minho," Thomas said after he pulled Minho's jacket off.

Minho gave Thomas a confused look. "Stop what?"

"This!" Thomas said, shaking Minho's jacket. "You need to stop with your flirting because otherwise I might do something dumb and think you're doing it for real!"

"Uh," Minho said dumbly, mouth slightly agape.

"See," Thomas said, crossing his arms. "I knew it was going to be weird when you realized you were doing it. Now I have to take the bus to practice and-" Whatever Thomas was going to say died in his throat when Minho grabbed him and kissed him. And kissed him. With tongue. Thomas' brain shorted out after that.

"Um," Thomas said later, once they broke apart and Thomas' brain kicked back on. "Was that a one off deal or will the kissing be a regular thing?"

"Well I don't give my letterman jacket to just anyone," Minho said.

Thomas put on the damn jacket. But only because Minho kept nagging him about it, not because the pleased look on Minho's face made his insides warm. "You're such a jock."


End file.
